Marinette Dupain-Cheng
|płeć = Żeńska ♀ |miejsce zamieszkania = Tom & Sabine w Paryżu |przyjaciele = |miłosne zainteresowania = Adrien Agreste |superbohater = Biedronka |gatunek = Człowiek |wiek =13-15 |rodzina = Sabine Cheng (matka) Tom Dupain (ojciec) Wang Cheng (stryj - od strony matki) |name = Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka |image complex = |-|Marinette = |-|Biedronka = |wrogowie = Władca Ciem Chloé Bourgeois (rywalka) Akumy Super - złoczyńcy Lila (status nieznany) |przezwiska = |broń = Jo-jo Biedronki |umiejętności = Projektowanie mody Szycie |pełne imię = Marinette Dupain-Cheng |współpracownik = Czarny Kot |kwami = Tikki |Współpracownik = Czarny Kot |moce = Szczęśliwy Traf Projektowanie mody Szycie}} Marinette Dupain-Cheng (ang. Ladybug, fr. Ladybug) – główna bohaterka serialu Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot, córka Toma i Sabine. Jest uczennicą paryskiej szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont. Dzięki jej miraculum, magicznym kolczykom, zamieszkiwanym przez kwami o imieniu Tikki, może przemienić się w super-bohaterkę – Biedronkę o mocy szczęścia. Osobowość thumb|left|183px|Marinette w koncepcji 'Normalnie' Zazwyczaj dziewczyna jest wesoła, radosna i hojna. Czasami bywa niezdarna. Uwielbia modę oraz bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Alya, a sympatią Adrien, przy którym musi walczyć z brakiem pewności siebie i niskim poczuciem własnej wartości. Kiedy jej sekrety mogą zostać ujawnione, staje się nerwowa i szybko panikuje, jednak zawsze udaje jej się wybrnąć z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Troszczy się o innych ludzi, chociaż czasami przed nimi stawia swoje własne interesy, co przyprawia jej wiele kłopotów. Jest bardzo pracowita, pomaga rodzicom w ich piekarnio-cukierni Tom & Sabine. Uwielbia dekorować ciasta. 'Biedronka' Po przemianie dziewczyna staje się bardziej pewna siebie. Jest zaradna i szybko myśli. Wie o tym, że praca superbohatera jest bardzo ważna i stara się uratować wszystkich ludzi, których opętały akumy. Jest świadoma swojej popularności. Nieważne jak trudne zadania stoją przed nią, zrobi wszystko, aby je wykonać. Wygląd thumb|90px|left|Wygląd Marinette (kiedyś) Marinette jest pół-Francuzką i pół-Chinką. Ma turkusowe oczy i ciemne włosy, które w świetle wyglądają jakby były niebieskie. Zazwyczaj wiąże je w dwa kucyki, pozostawia jednak dwa pasma po obu stronach twarzy. Jej grzywka jest zaczesana na lewy bok. 'Normalnie' Zakłada białą koszulkę w czarno-różowe kwiaty. Nosi również czarny żakiet z kołnierzem i jasnoróżowe spodnie. Na nogach ma jasne balerinki, a w uszach czarne kolczyki (Miraculum). Zawsze nosi ze sobą małą torebkę na jedno ramię koloru jasnoróżowego, w której chowa się Tikki. 'Biedronka' thumb|right|250px Jej kolczyki zmieniają kolor na czerwony z pięcioma czarnymi kropkami, które znikają kolejno co minutę po użyciu Szczęśliwego Trafu. Ma na sobie wtedy czerwony kombinezon w czarne kropki z czarnym golfem, a na twarzy maskę z takim samym wzorem. Pojawiają się również czerwone wstążki wpięte w jej kucyki. Na biodrach zawiesza swoje jo-jo, gdy go nie używa. Po użyciu Szczęśliwego Trafu ma tylko 5 minut do stania się normalną dziewczyną. Miraculum Miraculum, które obecnie posiada to miraculum Biedronki - kolczyki zamieszkiwane przez kwami - Tikki. Kiedy je zdejmie, kwami znika. Broń Jej podstawową bronią jest Jo-jo, a jej super-mocą Szczęśliwy Traf. Sznurek jo-jo ma długość zależną od potrzeby użytkownika. Może się ciągnąć w nieskończoność oraz nigdy się nie zerwie. Relacje thumb|210px|Tapeta na komputerze Marinette 'Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot' Marinette potajemnie podkochuje się w Adrienie. Pragnie zdobyć jego serce, ale jej nieśmiałość i skrępowanie wokół niego sprawia, że jest to dla niej dużym wyzwaniem. Zawsze stara się uzyskać wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by z nim porozmawiać, nie mówiąc już o spędzaniu z nim czasu. Często boi się braku akceptacji ze strony chłopaka. Jednak Marinette chce widzieć go szczęśliwego. W urodziny Adriena przyznaje, że woli, aby on myślał, że jej prezent jest od ojca, ponieważ jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że ojciec jednak zwraca na niego uwagę. W 25 i 26 odcinku można zauważyć, że Marinette nie lubiła na początku Adriena, lecz po szczerej rozmowie uwierzyła w jego dobre intencje i zmieniła zdanie. Czarnego Kota widzi jako godnego partnera w walce z przestępczością i troszczy się o niego. Bardzo jej na nim zależy, jednak jak na przyjacielu. Nie lubi, kiedy chłopak próbuje ją poderwać, ponieważ myśli, że jest zachowuje się tak w stosunku do wszystkich dziewczyn. Jest świadoma, że jest on w niej zakochany i wspomina, że gdyby nie była zakochana w Adrienie, mogłaby mu dać szansę. Darzy go zaufaniem i wie, że zawsze będzie tam, gdzie go potrzebuje. Chociaż ona sama chciałaby się dowiedzieć kim jest, mówi mu, że lepiej jest, gdy znają się tylko od strony superbohaterów. Razem tworzą naprawdę dobry zespół. 'Tikki' Kwami Marinette, Tikki, pomaga jej przemieniać się w Biedronkę. Mają dobre stosunki jako partnerzy i przyjaciele. Dziewczyna docenia, gdy Tikki pomaga jej i podtrzymuje ją na duchu. Uważa, że jej kwami jest bardzo urocza i wiele się od niej uczy. thumb|190px|right|Alya cieszy się z sukcesu Marinette 'Alya Césaire' Marinette lubi spędzać czas z Alyą, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Chociaż często boi się, kiedy dziewczyna pomaga jej zdobyć serce Adriena. Pragnienie Alyi, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Biedronce i jej sekretnej tożsamości, sprawia Marinette wiele kłopotów. Nie chce, aby Alya się o niej dowiedziała. Wpada w panikę, gdy odkrywa, że dziewczyna ma jej podręcznik od historii, który upuściła, gdy była Biedronką i jest kompletnie zaskoczona, gdy Alya twierdzi, że super-bohaterką jest Chloé. Przyjaciółki wzajemnie się wspierają. thumb|left|180px 'Chloé Bourgeois' Marinette żywi ogromną niechęć do Chloé. Nienawidzi, gdy dziewczyna znęca się nad wszystkimi. To, że córka burmistrza jest wielką fanką Biedronki, nic nie zmienia. Przez to, że tak jak Marinette, panna Bourgeois kocha się w Adrienie, jest zazdrosna, kiedy widzi ich razem. Zdolności thumb|left|190px|Marinette projektuje kapelusz na konkurs Marinette ma talent w projektowaniu ubrań. Szkicuje pomysły w notatniku, a potem szyje je ręcznie lub za pomocą maszyny. W odcinku Pan Gołąb projekt na kapelusz zrobiony przez nią został uznany za najlepszy przez sławnego projektanta, Gabriela Agreste, dzięki ktoremu dziewczyna zwyciężyła. Zaimponowała Jaggedowi Stone'owi swoim talentem plastycznym i dzięki temu zaprojektowała dla niego okładkę płyty. Jako super-bohaterka jest szybka, zwinna i wytrzymała – niemal niezniszczalna. Oprócz tego jest niezwykle silna- w odcinku Lalkarka rzuca lalką z dachu studia KIDZ+ aż na sam szczyt Wieży Eiffla. Ma niezwykły talent do władania Jo-jo. Jej szczególna moc – Szczęśliwy Traf pomaga jej, wyczarowując przedmiot pomocny w pokonaniu Super - złoczyńcy. Jednak użycie tej mocy powoduje szybką utratę sił, dlatego Marinette musi używać jej mądrze i w odpowiednim momencie. Jej Jo-jo potrafi również łapać akumy i zamieniać je w zwyczajne, białe motyle, które nie niosą już zagrożenia ludziom. Występowania Ciekawostki *We Francji biedronki są symbolem szczęścia i miłości. *''Marinette'' oznacza ten, który wznosi się. Pierwsza część nazwiska Marinette – Dupain, odnosi się do francuskiego słowa du pain, co oznacza chleb. Jest to związane z pracą jej ojca jako piekarza. **''Cheng'', druga część jej nazwiska, tłumaczy się jako zrobić. Dosłownie jej imię i nazwisko, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, znaczy ten, który wznosi się do wypieku chleba. *Marinette ukradła telefony Adriena, Alyi i Chloé podczas serii, oczywiście później je zwróciła. *Ukradła kartę pamięci z aparatu fotografa ale później ją zwróciła *Prawdopodobnie jest oburęczna. *Dziewczyna ma trudności z byciem asertywną. *Jej ulubionym miejscem w Paryżu jest Wieża Eiffla. thumb|250px|right|Marinette - wersja anime (PV) *Dziewczyna w odcinku Faraon dowiaduje się, że już w starożytności istnieli superbohaterowie. Była tam też Biedronka, znana pod postacią starożytnej egipskiej Biedronki. *W odróżnieniu do wersji CGI, Marinette w wersji PV różni się w wielu aspektach: **Nosi krótkie szorty z materiału jeans, białą koszulę, czarny żakiet oraz długi kosmyk na czubku głowy, który rusza się i odzwierciedla jej emocje, np. układa się w kształt serca, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się Félix **W wersji PV, kolczyki dziewczyny zawsze mają 5 czarnych kropek, nieważne, czy w postaci Marinette, czy też w postaci Biedronki. **Główna bohaterka podczas przemiany w Biedronkę ma czerwoną maskę bez kropek i dwie długie wstążki we włosach tego samego koloru, co maska. W wersji CGI nie ma czegoś takiego. Dziewczyna nie ma piegów, jak Marinette w wersji CGI. **Marinette w wersji PV nie zachowuje się nerwowo w pobliżu Félixa. Zawsze pyta go o wyjście, np. do kina, lecz chłopak stanowczo odmawia. Sytuacja oczywiście się odwraca, gdy bohaterowie są w wersji Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - Czarny Kot (Félix) okazuje swoją miłość do Biedronki (Marinette), ta natomiast odrzuca jego uczucia. W PV obie postaci wydają się bardziej agresywnie odrzucać zaloty drugiej niż obecnie w serialu. W obydwóch wersjach, główni bohaterowie nie znają swojej tożsamości pod postacią superbohaterów. thumb|250px|right|Dawny projekt Marinette (wersja CGI) *W początkowym projekcie CGI, kolor oczu Marinette wyglądał na mieszankę niebieskiego i zielonego (pół na pół), niektórzy uważają, że to szary. W tym samym projekcie inną bardzo rzucającą się w oczy cechą jej wyglądu są dwie intensywnie czerwone końcówki jej "kitek". W obecnej wersji zostało to zmienione. *W odcinku Nawałnica możemy usłyszeć plany na temat przyszłego związku Marinette i Adriena. Dziewczyna chce mieć troje dzieci (imiona: Louis, Emma i Hugo) oraz zwierzę: psa lub chomika (Marinette uwielbia chomiki). Co ciekawe, przez krótką chwilę chciałaby mieć czarnego kota, ale eliminuje tą propozycję, prawdopodobnie z powodu myśli o Czarnym Kocie. *W odcinku Panterman możemy się dowiedzieć, że znakiem zodiaku dziewczyny jest Lew. **Oznacza to, że urodziła się w lipcu lub sierpniu. *W czołówce serialu Marinette potyka się o czarnego kota. Może być to sugestią odnośnie obecności Czarnego Kota w jej życiu. *Marinette gra postacią LB-03 w grze Ultimate Mecha Strike III. **Jest bardzo dobra w tę grę, ponieważ wcześniej grała w nią z ojcem. *Posiada maskotki Biedronki i Czarnego Kota oraz trzy maskotki ich wrogów: Lady Wifi, Ilustrachora i Arcygliny, które wykonała sama. thumb|250px|right|Nowy design Marinette w Webisodach. *Dawniej Marinette nosiła koka, można to zobaczyć na jednym ze zdjęć w odcinku Reflekta. *Maska Biedronki (jak i prawdopodobnie innych właścicieli Miraculum) jest zaczarowana – nie można jej zdjąć, pomijając powrót do normalności lub zdjęcia Miraculum (w tym wypadku kolczyków). *Jej idolem jest Jagged Stone. **Zaprojektowała okładkę jego nowego albumu. *W odcinku Diablo Rockman dała autograf Adrienowi. *Ma 166 centymetrów wzrostu. *W odcinku Pixelator pewna kobieta z wózkiem zauważyła, że Marinette rozmawia z Tikki. *Na samym początku chciała oddać swoje Miraculum Alyi. *W 12 odcinku została przewodniczącą klasy. *Jej marzeniem jest zostać sławną projektantką mody, tak jak ojciec Adriena. *Jest obecną posiadaczką jedynego Miraculum, które potrafi oczyszczać akumy. *Mistrz Fu wybrał ją na następną właścicielkę Miraculum, ponieważ uratowała go przed jadącym samochodem. *W trzech odcinkach walczyła przeciwko Czarnemu Kotu, który był za każdy razem zaczarowany. *Marinette spotkała Mistrza Fu po raz drugi, kiedy uleczył jej kwami, Tikki, mimo to nie rozpoznała go. Trzeci raz spotyka go w odcinku Volpina. *Nie lubi Lili, ponieważ uwodzi Adriena i podała się za przyjaciółkę Biedronki. thumb|225x225px|Projekt Marinette do odcinka świątecznego *Hasło, które Marinette wykrzykuje podczas przemiany w Biedronkę oryginalnie brzmi po prostu "przemień mnie", jednak polska wersja czerpała z anglojęzycznego "spots on" co można tłumaczyć na "kropkuj". Nie wiadomo, dlaczego angielska wersja nie trzymała się oryginału. *Jest strasznie zazdrosna, gdy jakaś dziewczyna podrywa Adriena. *W odcinku Gracz, Czarny Kot, odnośnie do zwycięstwa w grze, wypowiada tą samą kwestię co Tom Dupain, jednak nie zostaje to zauważone przez dziewczynę. *Jest odpowiedzialna za przemianę Lili w Volpinę, Maxa w Gracza oraz Chloé w Antibug. *Czasem jej nerwowość wobec Adriena zanika, widać to w odcinkach 14, 19 oraz częściowo 15, gdzie była w stanie prowadzić z nim normalną rozmowę. *W odcinku 24, kiedy Czarny kot chwali Volpinę, jest zazdrosna. *Ma wybujałą wyobraźnię oraz skłonności do dramatyzowania i histerii. *Nienawidzi kłamstwa, widać to w wielu odcinkach. Z tego powodu była nieprzyjemna dla Chloé i Lili, które następnie opętała Akuma. *Mieszka pod adresem 12 Gottlieb Street czego możemy dowiedzieć się w odcinku "Lalkarka". *Jeremy Zag opublikował na Instagramie nowy design Marinette, który zostanie wykorzystany w przyszłych webisodach (krótkich odcinkach internetowych).https://www.instagram.com/p/BHcgPyMge8-/?taken-by=jeremy_zag *W starożytnym Egipcie kolor czerwony był kolorem przynoszącym pecha w przeciwieństwie do koloru czarnego. Przypominał on ludziom czerwień piasku pustyni i ich złego boga zniszczenia i chaosu- Seta. *Jej babcia mieszka w Szanghaju. *Jeremy Zag udostępnił zarys postaci Marinette do odcinka specjalnego "Biedronka na Święta"https://www.instagram.com/p/BKEOTCKg6d0. *Gdy się podpisuje, rysuje serduszko nad "i". Transformacja Zobacz też... en:Marinette Dupain-Cheng de:Marinette Dupain-Cheng es:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ru:Маринет_Дюпэн-Чэн fr:Marinette Dupain-Cheng pt-br:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ro:Marinette Dupain-Cheng ko:마리네뜨_뒤팽-쳉 Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Posiadacz Miraculum